


此故事尚未决定标题

by Asteraster



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi





	此故事尚未决定标题

现在是下午四点，阳光开始从地面上蒸发，你坐在一张与人体工程力学背道而驰的椅子上姿态僵硬，一动不动。

宣判就是在这个时刻到来的，门铃尖啸，你几乎从椅子里弹起。然而你没有去开门，而是屏住呼吸，同时担心着刚刚起身时弄出的响动。他们一定听到了。门铃又响了一声，然后彻底安静下来。你走到门后，另一侧没有声音，他们可能已经离开了，你松了一口气。与此同时，门下方的投信口被顶开，你能想象自己的牛仔裤和皮鞋正在被检视。“哈里，把门打开。”你听到外面说。你感到尴尬，想转身离开，回到卧室，躺下，同时你又你完全弄不明白自己为什么要装作并不在家，最终你选择伸手打开了门。

让·维克玛看着你，你没有回应他的目光，而是探出身判断跟在他身后的其他面孔。41分局几乎全员出动。“哈里，你知道我们必须这样做。”让的表情严肃。“做什么。”你问。让叹了口气，表情缓和了一些，“拜托。”他说，然后开始宣读你的权利。困惑又回来了，让看了看你，“你需要喊律师来吗？”他问，你摇了摇头。

爱丽丝走过来，以一种不容拒绝的姿态搭上你的胳膊。“等一下。”你说。她犹豫了一下，并没有表示出反对。“这是怎么回事？”你大声质问，门口的众人以沉默作答。你的视线一一扫过他们的脸，以双重荣誉警探的专业素养寻找其中的蛛丝马迹，如同检视自己的整个人生。

“让，发生了什么。”你又问了一次，这一次，他板住的脸有了松懈，特兰特则直接对你眨了眨眼。你的大脑从泥泞中启动，试图运转出一个合理的解释，“你在开玩笑。”你试着做出结论。让的嘴角不明显地翘了一下，“去你妈的。”你大骂出声，“这个玩笑太烂了，我差点觉得自己要缺席下周的婚礼。”

“我们确实要逮捕你。”让说，这一次带着笑意。

“去你的，我什么也没干。”你意识到他看着你胳膊上的绷带，“对，你可以因为触发厨房火警逮捕我。”

让不置可否，他向后退了一步，你本来想要求去整理一些行李，接着你意识到没有必要，这只是一个恶作剧，就像让以往的所有恶作剧一样，想想在褴褛飞旋的那次，他究竟从哪里弄来的假发。

你们一起坐进警车，他们真的搞来了全套，让和特兰特一左一右，把你挤在中间，你琢磨着拷在自己手上的那块金属，说实话，你绝对值得这个，哈里·杜博阿是个酒鬼，烂人，混蛋， 还有暴力倾向，他马上要和未婚妻朵拉结婚，而他带给她的快乐远不及带给她的伤心。

等一下……结婚，你知道这一切是怎么回事了。

“该死，这是单身派对吗？”你盯着后视镜里让的那张蠢脸，大声提问。

让第一个笑出声，让看上去想骂脏话，但他还是忍住了。“不然呢，蠢货。”他回答道。

“你们真的要把单身派对搞成这样？金在哪？他一定觉得你们太蠢了，不想和你们同流合污。”

让翻了个白眼，看向窗外。

“我要把警笛打开。”你要求。

“听见了吗，给这个蠢货把警笛打开。”让大声喊道。他没机会说下一句了，警笛呼啸的声音盖过了他即将说出口的那些咒骂。

你第一次放松下来，转过头，看着窗外那些飞速被甩过的，盯着车窗试图弄清发生了什么的人。“哇，一辆警车，真有你的。”你捶了捶让的肩膀，“他们是怎么同意你们把它开出来的？你能给我把这个解开吗？”你示意了下手铐。

“哈里·杜博阿，你被逮捕了，请配合我们的工作。”让说。

“好吧，好吧。”你不再坚持，好奇着接下来会发生什么，一场审判，这可比脱衣舞娘送披萨的单身派对老套路带劲多了。

你们没有驶回41分局，而是来到另一座大楼背后，你跟着他们，从地下车库坐电梯到顶楼，一位身着西装的年轻人和你们分享同一架电梯，你冲他笑了笑，对方回报以满脸惊恐。放轻松，这只是个玩笑，你很想和他这样说，但他在3楼匆匆离开了。电梯开门的瞬间，你看到巨大的自动门，灰色的前台，从而猜测这是一座写字楼，然后电梯继续上行，再打开门时你看到和分局类似的办公室，为了这场单身派对，你的同事租下了写字楼里的一层。你没来得及看得太仔细，让推着你直接从侧面的一扇门进去，然后是走廊，几扇铁门，出于经验你知道后面关押着摄入过多酒精或思必得之后昏倒在街上的那些人。最后你们通过一扇用密码锁隔开的大门，几个陌生面孔围了上来。

“换上这个，随身物品留在椅子上。”陌生面孔把一身衣服丢过来，指了指一道帘子。你看了让一眼，这真是……全套准备。你点点头，决定配合好这场惊喜。这个步骤耗费了你一些时间，因为你的右手稍稍弯曲便会以剧烈的疼痛抗议。烧伤带来的疼痛需要时间来展现，第一个晚上，你甚至怀疑它会永远这样变本加厉地痛下去，一秒胜过一秒，无形的火在皮肤下面蔓延，最终将你耗尽。

让在帘子另一侧喊了你的名字，你告诉他自己能搞定。过了一会儿，他直接撩开帘子走进来。“还没有结束吗？”你问。“没有。”他回答。你又问了审判的时间，“我不知道，应该会很快。”你开始想象那个虚拟的法庭是什么样子，是否也在这栋大楼里，“我什么时候才能看见金？他也参与这个了吗？”

“是啊，是啊，金，你会看见他的，放心。”让一把将你拽出帘子。

你被带到一个小一点的房间里，有一张床和一张固定在地上的椅子，马桶在角落里。你吹着口哨，饶有兴趣地打量着一切，甚至想要感谢你的同僚制造了如此精心地一场骗局。过了一会儿，一位穿着套装的女士走进来，坐在一张椅子上，将一个巨大的文件夹在自己的腿上翻开。

“哈里·杜博阿，我是你的指派律师。”她开门见山，“负责辩护你的纵火和蓄意谋杀案件，我们的利益是一致的，希望你能对我报以诚实。”

“他们从哪把你找来的？”

“什么？”

“你看上去就像专业的一样，你是演员吗？”你问。

“杜博阿先生，请你认真对待这件事情。”女士啪的一声把文件夹合上，直视着你的眼睛。

你让步了，“好吧，纵火和蓄意谋杀，哇。”你想了想看过的电视剧，“那我们的辩护理由是什么。”

女士怀疑地看了你一眼，又一次打开手里的文件夹，“精神问题，这只是辩词，杜博阿先生，我们将会以你当时无法完全意识和控制自己的行为提起申诉。”

意料之中，你点点头，“那我需要怎么说，你准备伪造我的精神鉴定记录吗？”

女士停顿了一秒，“你什么都不需要说，你不记得当晚发生的一切了。”她在努力摒除你的胡言乱语，“如果你想起了什么，可以随时要求和我联系。”她主动结束了对话，起身离开。

房间里没有时钟，也没有朝外的窗户，因此你无从计算时间。有人送了一次饭，期间你问守在门外的人让什么时候回来，对方没有回答。“好吧，要演到最后。”你自言自语，用摆在屋内洗手台上的肥皂洗了脸，躺在床上睡过去，直到那位女士回来，把你喊醒，丢给你一身西装，要求你跟着她出去。你提出刮一下胡子，她用严厉的目光使你打消了这个想法。你们沿着来时的走廊往外走，屋顶的过于明亮的灯光让你下意识地皱着眉，他们正躲在哪个房间里吗，桌上摆着蛋糕和啤酒。离婚礼还有两天，或许只有一天了，到底过去了多久？哈里决定派对之后要先睡上一觉，哪怕这会耗去所有的时间，让他不得不胡子拉碴的出现在自己的婚礼上。朵拉会嘲笑他，但她永远不会生气……

“记住，一句话也不要说。”律师转过头叮嘱道，然后走进拉开一扇的大门。

你和她一道进入这个更大的房间，干燥冰冷的空气灌满了鼻腔，你突然觉得自己清醒起来了，你喝了很多酒，而现在，漫长的宿醉结束了。

你和律师在一张桌子后坐下，开始东张西望，这里不像是电视剧里那些法庭，更像是一件被临时征用的会议室。让和你的其他朋友们坐在房间后面，你还看见了刚刚走进房间的金，你冲他挥手，他看见了你，愣了一下，一个你不认识的人催促他坐下，最后他们一起坐在了和你并排的另一张桌子后面。

宿醉的感觉又回来了，你听到法官念出你的名字，然后是金的名字，金·曷城。你的律师起身回答了什么，声音被拉长，失真，你看向金，他依然穿着那件橙色的飞行夹克。你站起身，朝他走过去，四周顿时一片混乱，有人冲过来按住你的肩膀，让在最后一排大喊大叫。“闭嘴。”你说，却是对着金的方向。金转过头，正对上你的目光，火焰在烧灼，你颓然坐下。

之后的一切似乎都在加速进行，每个人都想赶在你的下一次失控前结束这一切。你听到了自己的罪名，纵火，蓄意谋杀，还得知了事情的经过，在警督搬出你的公寓后后，你在警局通讯录里找到了他的新家，同时点燃了你们曾在上面耗费掉无数时间的二手沙发。所幸的是，警督那时在户外的防火梯上抽烟，他报了警，把你拽出了火场。你看着自己手上的绷带，感到讽刺，看上去你才是那个险些死于大火的人。

你放弃了律师为你准备的辩护，酒精，毫无用处的道歉和不被兑现的承诺已经替你完成了辩护。事情一再发生，你迟来地意识到了这一点，朵拉，金，婚礼，单身派对，判决，大火，世界是迪斯科球上一块块破碎闪光的亮片，每一片都是一场宿醉。而此刻是清晨，色彩从下水道里流走，你最后意识到自己面前的只是一堵灰色的墙。

你想再问问单身派对恶作剧什么时候才会结束，然而没有人愿意给你说话的机会。

判决下得很快，你跟着指引走出屋子，离开大楼，坐进一辆深色汽车的后座，然后进入令一栋建筑物，编号，时刻表，直达某一天，他们喊你出去，把你的手机和衣服还给你，这是多久之后的事情了？五年，还是十年？你站在马路边，皮肤被阳光灼痛，恍惚间觉得大火还没有烧尽。那个下午，你在路边站了很久，等着有人带着蛋糕和啤酒出现，告诉你这一切只是一个玩笑。

可惜事与愿违，你到回家门下方的投信口被报纸和账单塞得满满当当。你没有去联系金，或者其他的老同事们，你试着按部就班的过日子。

然后你遇到了我，我们很早之前已经擦肩而过，然而你从未留意。我们认识有多久了？二十年，三十年，我是第一个递给你酒杯的人，在大学的一场派对上，你在众人的喝彩声中将酒精一饮而尽，冲我摆摆手转身离开，那时我多么不值一提呀。我们的第二次见面在很多年之后，你认识了一个女孩，然后是第三次，第四次，哈里·杜博阿，我是当你趴在马桶边呕吐时从你背后经过的那个人，我知道你所有的故事。是的，故事，你的一言一行只是一段故事。你是一个表征，一个混沌的集中体现。当我在街上走的时候，我看到一个穿着衬衫的人坐在长椅上，还有那个在凌晨痛哭的人，我就知道了你的故事应该怎样继续下去。你还想要什么呢，你全都拥有过了，你是不值一提的反面，你的故事给养着我们所有的人，旋转的迪斯科球投下的灯光，滑过无数面孔，我的面孔。你注定失败，注定点燃大火，其余人才能借此分得温暖。

这就是你在那个下午四点惴惴不安的原因。

-END-


End file.
